cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
1-10: The Final Test
Level Summary After passing Kate's final Fashion Check, Thia gets to perform on Stage with Meryl. Then Meryl checks her one last time before granting her permission to do the Princess Outfit challenge. Story Start Toni: Thia, don't leave your mouth hanging open, you'll dehydrate. Thia: Oh, sorry. It was just such an amazing performance. Kate: You did a wonderful job, Thia. Thanks to you, Aries is now full of Tokimeki. Meryl: We're at max Tokimeki! Haha! Thank, Thia. You must be tired after all that. Thia: Yes...but I feel good! It's kind of like how you feel after doing sports. Meryl: I know what you means. And the lambs are also full to the brim with Tokimeki. Thia: I can feel it, too. It's like my heart is all warmed up and filled with determination! Meryl: And that's what being a CocoDoll is all about! Okay, looks like we're ready for the final final test. Thia: ...What? Toni: Isn't that a little hasty? Should she get a little break? Meryl: Hmm, the way I see it there's an outfit that you can only make if you do it right now. Will you try it? Show the lambs your true potential! Thia: Does that mean... You'll be checking it, Meryl?! Toni: Where did all that tiredness disappear to...? Thia: Well duh, Meryl's going to check my outfit! Wow... I'm so excited! Toni: By the way Thia... Do you understand the purpose of this audition? Thia: I think you told me before, but... Oh, right, challenge the princess...something. Princess outfit! Toni, you said you'd tell me more about it, right? Toni: I was going to tell you after you dropped out. I really wasn't expecting you to make it this far. Thia: That's terrible! Meryl: Haha, don't worry. I'll tell you about it when this check is over. So get ready. I want to see an outfit jam-packed with cuteness! Thia: Full of cuteness... Okay. I'll do my best. Cute and girly, with my own kind of cuteness... Okay, here goes! End Thia: H-How is it...? Meryl: Wow, I like it! It has a real 'Aries' feel to it, but it's not at all conventional. Kate: Yes... You still some way to go, but you definitely have potential. Meryl: I might even count myself as one of your fans. Think we can make some Thia merch, kate? Kate: Nice idea. How'd you like to join our Unit? Thia: No, no! I'm still...! Toni: Thia, you need to losen up. Thia: O-Oh... That was a joke? Meryl: I'm about 50% serious. But it's be a waste to keep you here. I think you should go to others planets and keeping learning. Kate: Yes. By experience lots of different fashions, you can become a great CocoDoll. Meryl: But before that... There's something you need to do bakc here. Thia: Huh? What's that...? Meryl: It's the greatest outfit that every CocoDoll should know. We call it the Princess outfit. The Master outfit. Category:Aries Category:Story Category:Level